There's a fine line between Love and Hate
by superduperducky
Summary: OK, this fic takes place right after where Snape's memory ended in OotP. Only this fic has to do with Lily and James, not Snape. PG13 just to be safe, better summary inside.
1. Detention

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
Summary: This is what happened after Snape pulled Harry out of the pensieve. In order to understand this story you need to have read OotP, otherwise you wont get it. It has to do with one of Snape's old memories; only it isn't in his point of view. This story is about Lily and James. There will probably not be a lot of Snape in this story. Oh and I know Guys aren't allowed in the Girl's dormitory, but just forget about that for a few seconds.  
  
"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The people that had been watching cheered him on. "I'll take that as a yes" But as he was about to cast the curse he heard an ear-splitting shriek.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT HIM DOWN AT ONCE!" screamed Professor McGonagal as she was running over to the crowd of people all around him.  
  
"Shit, Prongs your in trouble now, mate" whispered Sirius next to him. James took off the levitating charm and Snape fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! You are a school prefect! I would have expected better from you! You have a weeks worth of detention!" Sirius was snickering beside James. "As for you Black, escort Severus to the Infirmary" Sirius had a look of pure astonishment.  
  
"But...but professor, he'll probably hex me or something if I'm left alone with him, he hates me."  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to have some fun at someone else's expense, now GO!" Sirius was mumbling to himself as him and Snape walked up to the school.  
  
"After dinner, Potter come to my office to get your instructions for your detentions"  
  
"Yes Mam"  
  
***  
  
James slowly trudged up to McGonagal's office. 'I cant believe I got detention for a whole week! My rents are going to kill me' he thought to himself as he reached McGonagal's office door. He knocked and heard "Come in Mr. Potter". He walked in and was surprised to see a very annoyed looking Lily sitting in front of the Professor at her desk.  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Potter, since I do not have the time to supervise you during your detentions this week, I have asked Lily Evans, the other Gryfindor prefect as you probably know, to supervise for me. She has kindly agreed" Lily looked as if she was about to be sick.  
  
"Oh...um....ok Professor"  
  
"Your first detention will be tomorrow night after dinner, both of you may go" Lily and James walked out of her office.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Potter, now I had to give up my entire week for the likes of you" said Lily  
  
"Hey you didn't have to accept" Lily just glared at him. They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. When they arrived, Lily went up to her Dormitory not saying anything.  
  
"Hey Prongs, how bad was it?" called Sirius from the armchair in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"This sucks BIG time! Guess who is supervising me? LILY!"  
  
"Ha Ha sucks to be you" said Remus in a mocking voice, who was sitting next to Sirius.  
  
"Shutup, not helping any!" James went over and sat next to Sirius and Remus.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Damn it, why Potter? I HATE Potter!" Lily opened the door to her room and walked in. The other girls that she shared a room with had heard what she just said.  
  
"What about Potter, Lily?" asked Emma, Lily's best friend.  
  
"I have to supervise him during detention all week"  
  
"OMG! Lily you are lucky! He is SO hot!" shrieked Melissa, Lily's other good friend  
  
"Are you kidding? Lucky? He's an arrogant little bastard that acts like he owns the school or something!"  
  
"SO? He is such a hottie! And have you seen his smile? It could just make you melt"  
  
"Ok I admit he is pretty hot, but his attitude totally takes away from it."  
  
"Pretty hot?" asked Emma  
  
Lily walked over to her bed and said "Ok I admit it...extremely hot".  
  
"Ha! We got it out of her! LILY THINKS JAMES IS A HOTTIE!" screamed Melissa  
  
"Hey! Keep it down will you? He is just downstairs!"  
  
"Oh sorry" said Melissa. But it was too late, James had heard. James ran up the stairs, knocked on the door, and came in before he heard their answer.  
  
"So Lily, you think I'm a hottie do you?" asked James in a seductive voice.  
  
"No! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh only people fifty miles away couldn't hear what your friend over screamed" He was pointing to Melissa.  
  
"Ok ok, I'm guilty, is it such a crime to think someone's hot?" asked Lily exasperated.  
  
"No, but does this mean you'll go out with me?"  
  
"No way! I still think you're an arrogant little bastard"  
  
"Oh Lily that hurts so much!" said James sarcastically with a look of feign shock on his face.  
  
"I don't care, now go, boys aren't supposed to be up here"  
  
"Oh come on Lily, why not? Said James ignoring her last comment  
  
"I just told you why, you're an arrogant little bastard, oh and why do you want me, you can have any other girl in the school, I'm sure as hell that Melissa or Emma here would go out with you"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh just go before I have to take points off our own house"  
  
"Oh fine, I'm going, I'm going" 


	2. Why is my life hell?

Disclaimer: Own nothing  
  
A/N: ok um someone pointed out that James wasn't the prefect, Lupin was. Um I know I know, but its my story and I wanted it like that so please don't flame me! Please!  
  
"Well someone's a little bitchy tonight," James said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"I heard that Potter!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Yeah so?" he screamed right back  
  
"So I'm going to tackle you if you don't leave me alone" she said peeking out the door.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. He really liked that.  
  
"Yup, you bet your life on it"  
  
"Ok then, Lily you are a prissy little bitch who cares too much about her hair" James chided  
  
"Ok you asked for it!" She started running after him and James ran to hide behind the couch. She ran towards him and tackled him; he toppled towards the ground, her landing on top of him. They were making so much racket all their friends had come to watch.  
  
"I told you! You asked for it!" she said pointing to him, still on top of him.  
  
"Yeah well you know, I rather like this position" Lily realized where she was and scrambled to stand up but he pulled her back so they were face to face. He pulled her head down to his, brushing his lips to hers. He waited and didn't feel a slap across his face so he deepened the kiss. She wasn't resisting. He pushed hips lips hard against her. He felt so needy. Then both of them heard cheers and catcalls from the crowd watching them; he hadn't realized they were there. Lily realized what was happening and jumped up to her room crying the whole way, but when she reached the top she screamed a clear voice "JAMES I HATE YOU! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Oh shit he thought to himself. Pretty soon a few minutes later the crowd was thinning to spread the story to their friends who hadn't seen, the story would be all over the school by tomorrow morning. His two best friends came up and next to him on the couch. He had his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey mate, what was that all about? Huh? Feel like getting a bit hot with Evans?" teased Sirius.  
  
"Oh sod off" he replied, his head still in his hands.  
  
"Well jeez don't get all pissed at me, that was your entire fault not mine" replied Sirius in a bit of an angry voice.  
  
"Hey it'll be alright Prongs, I'm sure this will all blow over by tomorrow evening" said Remus trying to soothe his friend.  
  
"Ha that's doubtful" replied James sitting back staring at the fire.  
  
"Ya I agree, but when has rumors ever stopped you" asked Sirius  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right, I'm going to bed," he said as he stretched and walked over to his dormitory.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Sirius to Remus once James was out of earshot.  
  
"I think he fancies her" replied Remus absentmindedly  
  
'Well no shit Sherlock! But what do you think is going to happen between them?" asked Sirius  
  
"I really don't know," said Lupin  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Lily was sobbing into her pillow. //How could he do that to me! I had just told him 3 minutes before that I think he's an arrogant little bastard! This is going to be all over the school by tomorrow morning! // Her thoughts were interrupted when Emma and Melissa came up and sat on her bed.  
  
"Hey Lily Flower, it's going to be ok" cooed Emma trying to comfort her.  
  
"NO IT NOT! THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS GOING KNOW ABOUT THIS BY TOMORROW! HOW COULD HE DO THAT? I HAD JUST TOLD HIM THAT I THOUGHT HE WAS AN ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT! IW ANTED IT TO BE ROMANTIC!" she screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Lily, calm down, its alright" Melissa said rubbing her back.  
  
"No its not!" she sobbed  
  
"Lily do you want a hug?" asked both of her friends in unison. Lily nodded into her pillow and gave her two friends a rib-cracking hug. She started sobbing into their shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Lily and her friends walked over to the Gryfindor table. People all around them were whispering and pointing at Lily. They tried to sit as far away from the infamous Marauders as possible and sat near the end.  
  
"See what I mean!" hissed Lily to Emma and Melissa as she was buttering her toast.  
  
"I know Lily flower, just try to ignore it" said Emma. A tall raven-haired boy came up to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around saw Potter standing behind her. She turned back to her food and said "Fuck off Potter, I told you not to talk to me didn't I?" She started mashing her pancakes into a bloody pulp with her fork out of her fury.  
  
"Lily I just wanted to apologize" pleaded James. "I really am sorry"  
  
"Sod off" syrup was now flying everywhere from her hands shaking as she poured it, Melissa grabbed the bottle from her and poured it for her. "Thanks" she whispered so James couldn't hear. She just nodded and continued to eat.  
  
"Please Lily, please forgive me" pleaded James with true concern in his voice "It was all my hormones I swear! I don't know what I was doing!"  
  
"Don't you ever call me by my first name Potter, I don't want filth like you degrading it." Lily hissed  
  
You know what? I tried ok? I TRIED! But I guess an apology isn't good enough for you your highness is it?? You just expect people to bow down to you, don't you?" he bellowed so the whole hall could hear. But that had set Emma off.  
  
"LISTEN POTTER! SOD OFF ALREADY! SHE ALREADY TOLD YOU SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Emma screamed  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE! BUT NO THAT JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER IS IT?" He screamed back.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! THAT WAS HER FISRT KISS AND IT WASN'T EXACTLY HOW SHE WANTED IT TO HAPPEN YOU GIT! OK? SHE WANTED IT TO BE ROMANTIC! BUT YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER! SO SOD OFF ALREADY!" Emma bellowed. He just huffed and walked over to his friends at the other end of the table. The whole hall was whispering to their friends, Lily was deeply embarrassed. She didn't want the whole school to know that was her first kiss!  
  
"Emma!" She hissed, "I didn't want the whole school to know that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hun, but it worked didn't it?" answered Emma  
  
"Yeah I guess" Lily said glaring at James at the same time.  
  
"Hey Lily lets go to Potions or we'll be late, you know how Professor Campbell is." Said Melissa pulling Lily from her death stare  
  
"Oh ok" Lily said grabbing her stuff and walking out the hall as fast as possible not wanting to bump into the one and only Potter.  
  
They all sat down at the same table as they did everyday as the Professor walked in.  
  
"Oh now before we all get comfortable let me tell you something, today instead of picking your own partners I will assign them. Now here they are..." The whole class groaned.  
  
"Arabella, Lucius"  
  
"Emma, Melissa"  
  
"Kevin, Alex"  
  
"James, Lily"  
  
Lily's hand immediately shot up.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Evans?" asked the professor as he looked up from his piece of parchment.  
  
"Yes there is actually, Do me and Potter have to be paired? Me and him aren't exactly on best terms," said Lily glaring at him in turn.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily but yes you do, I have already paired up and there will be no changes"  
  
Lily groaned and put her head on the table and started banging her head against it. The professor went on with his list and when he was done the students started moving around to get to their partners. James sat next to Lily with a loud thud. She was still banging her head against the table. //here comes hell// she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Please review! It makes me feel special! Pretty please! 


	3. Twice

A/N: This is the last chapter for a while. I'm going to camp for two weeks and won't be able to update. I hope you like it! I know it's a bit short but I'm in a hurry. Sorry  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
James started pulling out the ingredients. Lily was still banging her head against the table.  
  
"You do have to help you know," said James  
  
"No shit Sherlock" said Lily as she stopped banging her head. She started heating up the cauldron.  
  
"I really am sorry you know" said James  
  
"I don't care, don't talk to me unless it's about the potion" said Lily, the anger flaring up again inside her.  
  
"Fine" said James as he added some Wormwood. The rest of the period the only things they said to each other were along the lines of "Heat up the cauldron a bit more or....add this or add that". As soon as class was over Lily rushed out of the room not wanting to be that close to him for much longer. Her friends followed.  
  
"Bloody hell Lils I am so sorry" said Emma as they walked to transfiguration.  
  
"Don't be it wasn't your fault." Replied Lily. They walked into transfiguration class and took their usual spot. Then the infamous Marauders walked in.  
  
"Mate, that must of sucked ass!" said Sirius also known as Padfoot to his friends.  
  
"It actually wasn't too bad, I tried apologizing but she was being a prissy bitch as always and wouldn't accept." Lily had heard that and was hurt very much. No one had ever called her a bitch before and meant it. She was so upset that she got up from her seat and ran to the closest bathroom. Emma went over to James  
  
"What did you do to her!?" screamed Emma.  
  
"Nothing, I was just telling the truth" replied James calmly  
  
"That is NOT the truth and you know it! She is not a bitch!"  
  
"Yeah she is" James retorted  
  
"NO SHE ISN'T!" screamed Emma  
  
"Stop yelling Emma, what is the problem?" asked Mrs. McGonagall as she walked into class.  
  
"Potter over hear called Lily a prissy bitch and she was upset and ran somewhere"  
  
"Mr. Potter is this true?" asked McGonagall  
  
"Yes" he replied in a calm and confident voice.  
  
"Very well then, that means you have detentions all next week as an addition to this week's detentions" said Professor McGonagall. James jaw dropped.  
  
"But Professor that isn't fair"  
  
"Yes it is, that is the second time in two days that you have humiliated another student"  
  
"Fine whatever" he replied angrily.  
  
"Good" said Emma as she took her seat.  
  
*** Detention that night ***  
  
James was cleaning the toilets in the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor corridor with Lily sitting nearby supervising, not saying a word.  
  
"This is disgusting" said James as he scrubbed  
  
"Too bad" replied Lily in a harsh tone.  
  
"You know I don't get what you're so pissed about. I mean it was just a kiss." Said James.  
  
"Just a kiss? JUST A KISS? I would like to have you know that, that kiss was my first kiss and it didn't happened as I planned to have it go. I wanted it to be romantic"  
  
"You're such a girl."  
  
"Just noticing Potter? Maybe you are as stupid as I thought" Lily sarcastically said.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" said James  
  
"I know wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh shut up already"  
  
"No I think I'll bug you a bit more" Lily was very pleased that she was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Ok what do have next huh?"  
  
"I have a question. Why do you always ruffle your hair? I mean it just makes it messier then it already is." Lily asked  
  
"Most girls think it's sexy, and plus I think it looks cool" he replied  
  
"Actually most don't"  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I am a girl you know. Remember? Or are you as stupid as I thought and forgotten already?" Lily retorted.  
  
"Lily come here, there's a problem with this toilet" Lily walked over and asked, "What is it?" James shot up from the floor put his hands around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away from him and slapped him flat across the face.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed enraged.  
  
"Nothing, I just think you think you look sexy when you're trying to act witty, but you know you look even sexier when you're mad" he smiled back. She slapped him across the face again, a little more hard this time.  
  
"Ow what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the red spot on his face.  
  
"For being such ignorant little dumbass" and she walked back to where she was sitting previously. A few hours later James called "Oh Lily dear, I'm all done, can I go now?" Lily went and inspected each stall and found them to be decent at least.  
  
"Fine you can go" Lily said harshly. They both walked back to the common room in silence but as Lily was about to say the password he grabbed her by the waist turned her around and kissed her again. This time she acted with more fury then before. She slapped him and then cornered him into the wall. He was scared now, he didn't think she would act like this.  
  
"SOD OFF ALREADY POTTER! OK? LEAVE ME ALONE AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU HAVE TO EAT YOUR MEALS THROUGH A STRAW!"  
  
"But-" before he could finish Lily punched him squarely on the nose and he fell unconscious to the floor. Lily said the password and walked up to her dormitory talking out loud to herself. "That BASTARD! I had already told to keep his hands away!" Melissa heard and asked "What did he do this time?" from the couch. "He KISSED me AGAIN! TWICE!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Outside the common room door" Melissa was curious so walked out to find an unconscious Potter lying in a heap on the ground 


	4. Pillow Fight

Disclaimer: You should know this by now...  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But like I said I was at camp and then when I came back but fanfiction.net wasn't working! So I had to leave to Boston and we didn't have any Internet! I am so sorry! Anyways here's your new chapter.  
  
"Lily I can't believe you did that!" said Emma. Lily and her friends were at breakfast, the night after the little incident with a certain boy named James Potter.  
  
"You can't? Jesus Christ he thinks he can get any girl he wants but he can't! I think I helped him realize that!"  
  
"Yeah but he had to go to the infirmary and everything!" exclaimed Melissa, joining the conversation  
  
"So what, you think I care?"  
  
"You should! You broke his nose!" said Melissa  
  
"Well too bad for him!" exclaimed Lily. Just then the very boy they were talking about stormed into the Great Hall. He came storming towards the girls.  
  
"Lily you are such a bitch!"  
  
"Yeah well you're a conceited asshole...by the way, nice bandage" She was referring to the big white bandage across the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oh shut up, it's all your fault!"  
  
"No actually it's yours, if you had listened to me the first time when I told you to keep your hands off me then none of this would have happened" He had no retort so he huffed over to his friends Remus and Sirius, Peter was no where in sight.  
  
"I can't believe her!" he bellowed at his two best friends. He sat next to Sirius and angrily bit off a piece of roll  
  
"Who?" asked Sirius absentmindedly. He was to busy staring at his crush of the moment.  
  
"Who? Who! Lily that's who!" Sirius looked over at James and started laughing his ass off.  
  
"Bloody hell James! Did she really hit you that hard?"  
  
"Yes! And stop laughing!"  
  
"I can't believe you got beat up that badly by a *girl*"  
  
"Shut up" They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Today was Saturday, which meant no classes, but he still had another detention tonight...with Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*(After Detention)  
  
Nothing really significant really happened that night in Detention. The two just ignored each other and James polished the trophies in silence. Afterwards Lily felt disgusting because James had splattered a bit of polish all over her so she went to the prefect's bathroom to take a nice, warm, long bath. She started playing with all the faucets till it was perfect and she slowly stripped down and walked into the pool-sized tub. She started to relax and float around the pool, someone walked into the room a few minutes later but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Lily?" Her eyes shot open. It was Potter. She quickly scrambled so only her head was visible above the massive amount of bubbles.  
  
"What are you doing in here!?!"  
  
"Hey I'm a prefect too, I have a right to use this bathroom also" The bandage was gone she noticed. "And it's not like I saw anything"  
  
"So!"  
  
"So get over it!"  
  
"Whatever, just turn around so I can get out"  
  
"And why should I do that?" He asked loving how much he was annoying her  
  
"Because I get enough of you in detention"  
  
"Yeah well, lily flower I can never get enough of you so I don't think I will." He said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Fine then, where would you like me to hit you this time? The eye? The stomach? Your *crotch*?"  
  
"Ok, ok I get the point, I'll turn around"  
  
"Oh so I see big bad James isn't as strong as everyone thinks is he?"  
  
"Shut up" He turned around and allowed Lily to change. On her way out she said:  
  
"Oh by the way Jamsie poo, you are a *Horrible* kisser!" She walked out and towards the common room. //Me 2, him 0!\\  
  
Later that night......  
  
"I can't believe she called *me* a bad kisser! I am a wonderful kisser! At least that's what all the other girls say!"  
  
"Hey they might just be saying that Prongs cause you're so popular and they want to get in your pants" said Sirius  
  
"I'm a virgin thank you very much and no one has gotten in my pants"  
  
"Really?!?" asked Remus amazed  
  
"Yes! Why is that such a surprise?" asked James a bit offended.  
  
"Well you know you are a player and such, we just figured you know?" said Sirius  
  
"Whatever" he grumbled. "Are you guys?"  
  
"No and proud of it!" said Sirius over his homework (yes Sirius is doing homework! What is the world coming to?)  
  
Remus was blushing. "No" he said quietly  
  
"Are you serious! Of all the people here I thought you would be the virgin" said James.  
  
"Well I'm not"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Amy Ginseng"  
  
"Oh that girl you were going out with for like 3 years?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah her"  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"He saw you *naked*?!?" asked Melissa up in the dormitory  
  
"Well not naked cause of all the bubbles but you know"  
  
"And you called him a bad kisser?" asked Emma  
  
"Yeah he is"  
  
"Well I imagined him a great kisser"  
  
"That's just cause he's popular."  
  
"No I mean just look at him, he's so perfect!" exclaimed Melissa  
  
"No his hair is always all over the place" protested Lily  
  
"So? I think it makes him look sexy" said Emma  
  
"Well I guess a little sexy" She said quietly.  
  
"Ha you just fold under pressure don't you?" asked Melissa  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"I Don't!"  
  
"Sure" Lily threw a pillow at her face.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" She threw the pillow back at her. Soon they were having a huge pillow fight all across the dormitory. Lily trying to avoid one ran down the stairs and whom should she run into but the very James Potter they were talking about earlier.  
  
"Watch out Potter' she said as she stood up.  
  
"Hey you're the one that ran into me"  
  
"Whatever" Lily ran to the other side of James trying to hide from Emma who had just run down the stairs.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily! She just ran down here!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Yes you do! Now tell me where she is!" This is when Lilt stepped out from behind James.  
  
"Thanks for helping Potter" She hit him on the head with the pillow and ran to the other side of the common room.  
  
"Hey I was helping you what was that for?" He ran to the couch and grabbed one of the pillows. He started advancing on her Emma right next to him.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! Two to One! Come on guys!" They appeared to not have heard her and proceeded to attack her with the pillows...  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I know not much happened in this chapter but I wanted you to get to know the characters. You know, familiarize with them. Please R/R! 


	5. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
A/N: This is chapter is kind of messed up; I had no idea what to put next!  
  
"Why did you help me yesterday?" asked Lily to James on their way to lunch.  
  
"Um Lily if I haven't gotten the point across to you yet, I really, really like you" Lily thought about this comment for a second.  
  
"But why me? You're the most popular guy at school; you could have any girl you wanted...I'm a nobody" James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, well for one, you're extremely beautiful" Lily blushed at this comment. "And for two well I guess I just like your whole personality and everything, there's really no way to explain it" Lily felt her pride swell up. *Wait a minute I hate him, why am I so happy that he's complimenting me? * They continued to walk. "Because you like him," said a voice in the back of her head. * No I don't! I hate him! Remember? I do, don't I? * "No you don't, you like him" said the voice again.  
  
"Shut up!" said Lily aloud  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" protested James  
  
"Oh sorry talking to myself," said Lily embarrassed  
  
"Right?..."  
  
"Well got to go bye" Lily ran off. * Why was she suddenly being so civil to me all of a sudden? * Thought James as she ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That weekend was Hogsmeade weekend. All of the Marauders and Lily and her friends were going, not together of course. Lily, Melissa, and Emma walked into the main square.  
  
"Hey want some butterbeer?" asked Emma to the other two  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Absolutely" They walked over to the already packed Three Broomsticks. They ordered their drinks, took a table near the back and began to chat. A few minutes later Remus, Sirius, and James walked in also. Peter was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately for them no tables were open.  
  
"Hey girls, whatcha up to?" asked Sirius over at Lily's table using his most flattering voice.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you three" retorted Lily  
  
"Well we were wondering if we could sit with you girls since none of the others are open" said Remus in his naturally soothing quiet voice. Before Lily could even open her mouth Emma answered for them.  
  
"Yes absolutely!" Lily gave her, her death glare. They all sat down, James next to Lily on one side, Remus on the other and Sirius across from her. James was too close for her comfort bur she didn't say anything.  
  
"So uhhh, what are you three fine ladies up to?" asked James  
  
"Nothing really" said Lily  
  
"Just talking" said Melissa  
  
"What about?" asked Sirius  
  
"Our crushes" said Emma  
  
"No we weren't!" protested Lily  
  
"Well we are now" Emma stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh fun!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"So who does everyone like?" asked James.  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Melissa, no embarrassment at all.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well then will you go out with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Oy here we go again,..." said Lily.  
  
"Ok moving on, how about everyone else?" said James.  
  
"Um Josh Bellman, you know that guy 1 year ahead of us? And another guy but I'm not telling who so don't even bother asking." said Emma  
  
"Oh yeah I know Josh, he's really cool" said Remus  
  
"Well what about you Remus?" asked Lily trying to stall so they wouldn't ask her. She knew who she liked now but she was trying to deny it.  
  
"Um I'm not sure if I want to tell you guys..."  
  
"Oh come on Moony! Please."  
  
"Fine...Emma" He said quietly. He started to blush and I mean really blush, he was literally dark as a cherry.  
  
"Oh my god! Seriously! You're the other guy I liked!"  
  
"Really?" asked Remus regaining his normal color  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"I'd be pleased to!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Ugh what is this?! Lets all go out and find a date day?" said Lily exasperated.  
  
"Speaking of finding a date, who do u like Lily?" asked James who happened to be extremely interested.  
  
*You...No! I do NOT like James Potter!...Yes you do...No I don't!...yes...NO!*  
  
"No one"  
  
"I'm so sure, now who do you like?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine! Ok I like someone! But I am SO not telling you!"  
  
"Oh come on Lils! Please!" He hadn't called Lily that name in ages, actually since about third year. You see they had once been great friends but a fight between the two separated the pair who were thought at one time to be connected by the hip.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said darkly. It brought her too many memories.  
  
"Lils come on, why can't we just forget about what happened? Come on I know you want to be friends again."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Lily please!"  
  
"No James"  
  
"LILY! Why not? Lily I miss those times, I really do! Why do you always have to be such a stubborn ass?" The whole table was now staring along with the rest of the people inside the building.  
  
"JAMES! Those times are over!" Lily was now standing. "Ok? Get a grip already! It's over and it's never coming back! NEVER!" Lily stormed out of the building and deep down she was really hurt  
  
Because she really did want to be friends again... 


	6. Love

Disclaimer: Come on....are you really that thick? You should know this by now.  
  
A/N: Ok this story is getting so hard to write! It's so hard to come up with what happens next! And I'm also trying to work on the length problem by making the chapters longer. I'm really trying! I am!  
  
//Why am I denying this? I really do want to be his friend. Why don't I just tell him?...because you're afraid of getting hurt again\\ said a voice in the back of her head. //No I'm not, he never hurt me...yes he did...NO! \\ Her thought were interrupted 'cause someone was calling her name from behind her.  
  
"Lily! Wait up!" She turned around. It was him. She continued walking but he caught up with her. He grabbed her on the shoulder gently and turned her around. "Lily come on. Just one second."  
  
"Leave me alone James" //Crap! I called him by his first name!...I hope he didn't notice\\  
  
"Lily come on please, just talk with me, I swear if you just talk to me for a few minutes, after that I'll leave you alone. I promise"  
  
"Fine" she said bitterly. He started to walk with her.  
  
"Lily what happened between us?"  
  
"A lot of stuff"  
  
"I know that, but Lily what I mean is what happened to *us*? Why aren't we friends anymore?"  
  
"That fight"  
  
"I know it was the fight, but Lily we were 13 for god's sake! What can you expect we were children and immature" She scoffed.  
  
"And like you aren't now."  
  
"Ok I know were still immature but were better now! I would never do that to you ever again!" Lily felt on the verge of tears.  
  
"James do you know how much that hurt!" She rounded on him so they were about a foot apart facing each other. "James I thought you were my best friend then! And then when you humiliated me like that! In front of the entire school!" a single tear slid down her cheek. "James it felt like my world was being ripped apart!" She was crying freely now. She started pounding him on the chest and just broke into sobs. He took the abuse and let her finish what she was saying. "James I just felt like dying!"  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Lily was sitting at the Gryfindor table eating dinner by herself. They guys said they had something to do. All of a sudden there was a booming voice all across the hall. Everyone was silent so they could hear.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! The Marauders have a special treat for you tonight!" No one was sure where the voice was coming from. The voice continued.  
  
"One of our own has performed a very bad deed! It seems Lily Evans and a certain boy named Kevin Burbank have been having some nightly meetings the *Astronomy tower*!" Lily was blushing furiously. "Let's show you what we mean." A huge screen appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hall. A movie started playing. It was sort of dark so it was hard to see what was going on but you could hear clearly what they were saying.  
  
"Ooooh! Kevin!...this feels so good!"  
  
"Mmhmh....I know, shhh" Lily didn't stay long enough to see what they had in store next. She burst into tears and stormed from the room....  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Lily burst into tears and knees gave way. She collapsed but James was quick enough with his seeker reflexes to catch her. He pulled her into a hug but she kept beating his chest and crying.  
  
"Lily I'm so sorry! I swear if I could take it back I would!" James now sounded like he was going cry. "Lily please forgive me!" he was rocking her back and forth as a tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek and unto his lip. He whispered into her ear: "Lily I love you, I would never hurt you again" This abruptly stopped her tear fest and she started to back away from him, a look of pure terror on her face, her eyes still red and puffy.  
  
"W-what d-did you say?" she stuttered. James quickly realized his mistake.  
  
"Um just forget what I just said. I was just caught up in the moment," said James trying to cover up. What Lily said next was barely audible.  
  
"D-did you s-say that you *love* me?" she was still stuttering out of shock. He couldn't manage to say anything so he just nodded; there was no denying it now. His secret was out. This was too much to handle all at once. She turned and started to run back towards the castle. James kept yelling for her to come back but she just ignored him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//He said he *loves* me. How could he love *me*? I don't deserve that. OMG! He said he loves me! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?! I have to get away. I don't want to get hurt again\\ suddenly a light turned on in her head. //THAT'S IT!! Why didn't I see it before? It's so simple! \\ She hurried towards her room to get the things needed to do what she was about to do. She was soon in the middle of the floor of the abandoned girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor. She had the knife in her hand and was a few seconds away from slitting her own wrists...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Omg I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid!" he rushed into the Three Broomsticks where his friends and their new girlfriends were still talking.  
  
"Guys we have to find her! I've been so stupid, we HAVE to find her!"  
  
"Prongs, what ARE you mumbling about!?!?!" said Remus  
  
"LILY! We have to find her! I've been so stupid! Were wasting time! I told her I loved her and she ran away like I was mad man or something! What if she goes and does something stupid. I know how afraid she is of getting hurt again! WHY DID I SAY THAT? Emma and Melissa both exchanged glances.  
  
"Come on guys, he's right, we better go." They all came out of the building and ran for Hogwarts as fast as they could...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The knife was a few inches away from her pale porcelain looking skin. She slowly lowered the knife and sliced her wrist. The scarlet blood trickled down. The pain was mind-blowing. But she didn't care. This is exactly what she wanted, to get away from her troubles. She started to get light-headed but didn't care. She switched the blade to the other hand and proceeded to slit her other wrist. The blood started to ooze down that wrist as well. She held them up to eye level and just stared. This pain was scary but wonderful at the same time. Her vision started to become blurry. This was taking away all her troubles, all her pain from the past, but mostly it was taking her away from James. She slowly slipped into black nothing...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh where is she!" screamed Emma.  
  
"LILY! LILY WHERE ARE YOU!" bellowed Melissa.  
  
"You know, maybe we should split up," said Remus logically.  
  
"Yeah you know I reckon he's right," said Sirius.  
  
"Alright yeah. Sirius, you take first floor, I'll take second, Remus the third floor, Melissa the fourth floor, and James you take the fifth. Let's go" they all split and went their own directions. Pretty soon they all seemed to be getting pretty desperate. There was no trace of her anywhere. That was until Emma thought of looking into the old abandoned bathroom. She slowly opened the door hoping to dear god that she was in her. What she saw nearly made her faint of shock. There was Lily, a small pool of her own blood around each hand. She saw a bloody knife nearby and quickly put one and one together.  
  
"Oh my god Lily, what have you done?" she whispered. She went over to the limp body and picked her up easily because of her light body frame and quickly rushed her to the infirmary. She hurriedly told Madam Pomfrey what happened and went to the find the others. She needed to find them quick and used a charm she picked up from her parents that made your wand and any other wands of your choice sort of like a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Talkingarduim, Remus, Melissa, Sirius, and James." She waited for the beep and proceeded to talk. "Hey guys, I found her. Hurry up and get to the infirmary. She isn't looking too good." She ended the spell and went over to Lily's bed. The others were there within minutes. They quickly spotted Lily's fiery red hair and went over to where Emma was sitting.  
  
"Of dear god. What did she do!" whispered Melissa.  
  
"She slit her wrists." That's when they all noticed the blood stained bandages around her wrists. The color drained from James' face.  
  
A/N: I know, I know! It's short but it's kinda longer then the other chapters! Isn't it? Well I'm trying my best. Anyways big shocker eh?!?! Yeah just thought I should put in a bit of excitement. Please R/R! 


	7. The Potion

A/N: Ok I promise I am going to make this chapter longer! I'm going to have a minimum of 2000 words cause I usually only have a minimum of 1000! Heehee hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: ok FIGURE THIS OUT ALREADY! Lol. I own NOTHING that is associated with Harry Potter! Nada! I don't own the song either!  
  
Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke from the deep sleep. She lifted her head off her pillow and took in her surroundings. //Where the hell am I? \\. That's when she noticed the sleeping figures in the chairs beside her bed, Sirius, Remus, Melissa, Emma, and James. Sirius slowly awoke as well and noticed that Lily was awake.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead" said the dark haired heartthrob.  
  
"Hey yourself" she replied. "What time is it?"  
  
Sirius lifted his watch to his face to obtain the time. "3:30 in the afternoon"  
  
"Then why aren't you in class!"  
  
"Calm down! It's the weekend! Sheesh" Lily's outburst had awoken the others as well. James realizing that she was awake immediately jumped to the scolding he had been planning in his head earlier.  
  
"Lily! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how scared I was...how scared we were?" he said gesturing to the others. Lily did not feel like answering so she simply rolled on to her side facing the wall and ignored him.  
  
"Lily?" His voice was calmer now, like he was pleading. Lily rolled over to face them, her eyes shining with the tears she would not shed. She couldn't hold it in any longer though, she finally just burst into tears mumbling things incoherent. James immediately came to her rescue and held her in his arms soothing her as the others watched.  
  
"Lily it's ok, it's ok" Her mumbling became clearer now.  
  
"No it's not! I don't deserve anyone. It was all too much to take. I can't deal with that..."  
  
To calm the mumbling Lily down James began to sing quietly to her rocking her back and forth in his arms.  
  
Time, Sometimes The Time Just Slips Away  
  
And You're Left With Yesterday  
  
Left With The Memories  
  
I, I'll Always Think Of You And Smile  
  
And Be Happy For The Time I Had You With Me  
  
Though We Go Our Separate Ways  
  
I Won't Forget So Don't Forget  
  
The Memories We Made  
  
Please Remember  
  
Please Remember  
  
When I Was There For You  
  
And You Were There For Me  
  
Please Remember  
  
Our Time Together  
  
When Time Was Yours And Mine  
  
And We Were Wild And Free  
  
Please Remember Please Remember Me  
  
Good-Bye, There's Just No Sadder Word To Say  
  
And It's Sad To Walk Away  
  
With Just The Memories  
  
Who's To Know What Might Have Been  
  
We Leave Behind A Life And Time  
  
We'll Never Know Again  
  
Please Remember  
  
Please Remember  
  
When I Was There For You  
  
And You Were There For Me  
  
And Remember Please Remember Me  
  
Please Remember  
  
Please Remember  
  
When I Was There For You  
  
And You Were There For Me  
  
Please Remember  
  
Our Time Together  
  
When Time Was Yours And Mine  
  
And We Were Wild And Free  
  
Then Remember Please Remember Me  
  
And How We Laughed  
  
And How We Smiled  
  
And How This World Was Yours And Mine  
  
And How No Dream Was Out Of Reach  
  
I Stood By You, You Stood By Me  
  
We Took Each Day And Made It Shine  
  
We Wrote Our Names Across The Sky  
  
We Ran So Fast We Ran So Free  
  
And I Had You And You Had Me  
  
Please Remember.  
  
Lily was quiet now. She did remember, that was what was bothering her so much. That she had all these memories with him and she knew she couldn't have anymore.  
  
"Lily?" He brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" she said weakly, barely audible.  
  
"Look at me" she turned her face towards his beautiful one, the one she couldn't have.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Her answer you could almost not hear.  
  
"Because James, you're my whole world, I know I've been denying that for so long but I just can't keep up the act anymore. You're the one thing in this world that I can't have." James had a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because you're so beautiful." He said quietly "But you can be so dumb sometimes" he laughed. "What makes me think you can't have me?"  
  
"Because I don't deserve you," she said, silently crying now.  
  
"Lily you deserve the whole world" Lily and James heard a muffled sob from behind them. They both turned to see Melissa and Emma crying and Sirius and Remus had their eyes shining with tears they would not shed, them thinking it would be too girly.  
  
"Who died?' asked Lily  
  
"It's just so beautiful!" exclaimed Emma.  
  
"You guys are pathetic" said James, directing his comment to Sirius and Remus who were now crying openly.  
  
"But it's so romantic!" shrieked Sirius. James shook his head and turned back to Lily.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did" she laughed.  
  
"Well then can I ask another?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Lily I would be the happiest man in the world and be so honored if you were my girlfriend. Will you go out with me?" Lily had to think of it for a few seconds. // Well I really do want to, but I don't want to get hurt again. But he wouldn't hurt me again would he? \\ James was becoming impatient.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really?!?!?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"WHOOPEE!!!!" He screamed. Madam Pomfrey came in and began to shriek at them.  
  
"She needs her rest!! You're going to wake the other patients! Get out! GET OUT!" she exclaimed. She ushered everyone out except for Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was now out of the Infirmary and fully healed 3 days later. Everyday Emma, Melissa, Sirius, Remus, James, had come to visit her. Even peter did one day but he didn't say much. She was on her way to her first class of the day, Potions....with the Slytherins. There was no doubt in her mind that gossip had already traveled through out the whole school about what happened and the Slytherins no doubt were going to tease her. It was going to be one hell of a class. She walked in and took a seat next to James. As she sat down she could see people pointing at her and whispering, she had no doubt what about. Then Malfloy started in on her.  
  
"Oh dear whatever shall I do?" said Malfloy. "The world is much too hard for a mudblood like me to handle, I think I'll just kill myself!" James started shaking angrily then out of nowhere just exploded.  
  
"FUCK OFF MALFLOY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He looked taken aback but was quick with a comeback.  
  
"Oh is little potty defending his wee wittle girlfriend?" he said in a mock baby voice.  
  
"YES I AM SO JUST SHUTUP!" He had horrible timing, at the exact moment he said that the professor walked in.  
  
"15 points from Gyriffindor for yelling during class" he said airily.  
  
"But that's not fair professor!" he protested. Malfloy had a look of pure glee on his face.  
  
"Another 10 points for arguing with a professor" said professor Riley. That's when lily cut in.  
  
"Professor he was just defending me!"  
  
"Another 20 points and I'll make it 50 next time if you don't shut up" Lily and James huffily sat down as the Slytherins were sniggering silently.  
  
"Ok now that were all quiet, today we will be making a potion that connects you with the person of your choice. What it does is that while you are both sleeping you will be having the same dream that will tell you about your future together. Like if you don't keep in contact the dream will tell you, or if you and the other person get married lets say, then the dream will show you. Understand?"  
  
"The class all said, "yes" in unison.  
  
"Good, the instructions are on the board, get started." He waved his wand and the directions began to write themselves. The students began to pair up. Lily went with James, Melissa with Emma, and Sirius with Remus.  
  
"Ok so it says that we simmer the cauldron to a temperature of 234 Celsius...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The class was now coming to an end and everyone was finishing their potions.  
  
"Ok when you are all done pour your potion into a vial and each of you, you and your partner take some before you go to sleep. I want you to write en essay for me, no less then 1 foot of parchment about the dream. To be handed in on Fri. You are dismissed." The bell rang and the students rushed towards lunch.  
  
"Well this is going to be interesting" said Emma as she sat at the table.  
  
"Yeah I know!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen???" asked James directing his comment to Lily, this weird glint in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night before they went to sleep each student took a drink from the potion they made and drifted off to sleep....  
  
The dream did not come for a while for Lily and James, but it did eventually, and they were surprised at what they saw. The dream was passing by in a flash but they could still tell what was happening. They saw Lily and James graduating...James on one knee proposing to Lily...Them getting married...them making love for the first time...Lily having a baby boy with James holding her hand...the baby walking for the first time at only 8 months old...Then abruptly the dream went into slow motion and the sounds were clearer now. She could hear herself and James screaming.  
  
"Lily go! Take Harry! I'll hold them off as long as possible."  
  
"But James!"  
  
'Lily I love you and Harry so much. You're both my whole world! No GO!" Lily ran up to him and gave him a quick passionate kiss, their last and ran up the stairs Harry in her arms. She could hear James battling them and then silence. She heard footsteps up the stairs. She cowered in the corner. The door opened.  
  
"It's over mudblood" said a cold voice that chilled you to the bone. "Move"  
  
"No! Please take me!, Leave Harry. Leave him! Take me!" She was sobbing. And then a bright green light, everything faded to black...  
  
Lily and James both woke at the same exact time in a cold sweat. Lily ran down to the common room as James was coming down the stairs as well. She ran into his arms and just sobbed began crying; crying that seemed like it would never stop...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, the couple was really quiet while the others talked about their dream. It seemed that Emma and Melissa would stay friends forever and Remus and Sirius would always stay close to each other.  
  
"So what was your guys dream about?" There was a silence.  
  
"Hello?" Sirius waved his hand if front of their glazed eyes. They came back from their trances. They had to make something up quick.  
  
"Ummm, me and him go out for a while then we break up but were still friends," she said quickly.  
  
"Oh really? I could have swore you guys would get married." Said Remus airily.  
  
"Oh shut up" said Lily knowing that Remus was right. After the others left lily and James came to a silent agreement...they needed to tell Dumbledore. They both walked up to his office, having been there many times they both knew where it was. Upon arriving at the gargoyle, James said the password (sour plum) and moved onto the moving staircase as the gargoyle moved to the side. They knocked on the door and heard a familiar "Come in" They sat in the red chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Um professor, in Potions yesterday we had to make the 'futerign draught' and well me and James took and there were some um very interesting results."  
  
"Like how?  
  
"Well, um lots of stuff, like we got married, then we had a kid named Harry, and then...then-" James cut her off.  
  
"Some death eaters came and killed both of us" he said in a rush....  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! 2064 words! And 7 pages!" That's the longest chapter so far! Aren't you so proud of me! Well you know you could reward me with a review.... 


	8. No other way

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! 

"Oh no, why did Riley tell you to make those potions, I expressly told him not to! You are only 15 years old. This could alter everything!"

"Headmaster what are you talking about, _alter everything_?"

"You could try to change it so what you saw doesn't happen."

"Well no shit Sherlock! Of course were going to try to make it so that doesn't happen! You think we _want_ to be killed, are you off your rocker?!?" bellowed James. He had never exploded like that at a professor before.

"Now James, you may not understand now, but you will later, I am deeply sorry that I have to do this, but I'm going to have to alter your memories. There is no other way." He sounded desperate, not an emotion Dumbledore usually had.

"NO!" they screamed in unison. The headmaster looked taken aback.

"I'm very sorry but it is the only way!"

"Isn't there any other way?" pleaded Lily. Dumbledore seemed like he was thinking about it for a while.

"I think there might be another way………"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But Dumbledore, that is so complex, it would take days to find the ingredients, let alone actually make the potion!" said Riley exasperated.

"Eric it is either make the potion or a memory charm. And to make them forget something that big! The spell we would have to use would probably take away so much more! This potion is the best thing we can do" 

"But Headmaster- 

Dumbledore cut him off.

"No buts, make the potion as fast as possible, please Eric"

"Yes Headmaster" He swiftly walked out of the room his cloak billowing behind him.

"Dear god, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For three days the couple had to bear this weight on their shoulders, the weight of knowing that they would have to die, unmarked, no trace of how or anything. It was so unbearable. They had no idea of how they were going to make them forget about what they saw in that dream. Then as they sat down for lunch a short 2nd year came over to where they were sitting.

"The headmaster would like to see you two" said the sandy haired boy.

"Oh ok, thanks" Lily gave James a scared look as they stood from the table and began walking to his office. A few minutes they were both in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I assume you both know why you're here?" Lily and James nodded. "Yes very well then. We have made a potion but let me tell you, so many things could wrong. You have to have complete trust in each other. Do you two trust each other fully?" 

Lily looked at James. She had her doubts but when she looked into his eyes she knew, she knew he would never to anything to harm her. Nothing. She nodded along with James.

"Very well. This potion is very complex. What it does exactly is that you two will take the potion. Then you will enter each other's memories. When you are in you must give yourselves the potion in this vial." He held up two small silver bottles with chains. "You must give it to your dream selves before you get to the memory of you being killed." Lily and James both flinched. "If you don't you could be stuck in their memories forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes" they said together.

"OK put these around your necks" He handed them the silver bottles with the chains and they slipped them on. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" They nodded gravely. "Ok well her we go. Drink this, oh and _please_ be careful." They each took their own separate vials of the green liquid. Before they drank it they looked at each other and smiled. They slowly faded into unconsciousness………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily didn't know where she was. All she could see was black nothingness. And James wasn't next to her anymore. //Well I guess the potion worked.\\ She thought to herself. Then suddenly out of nowhere she started spinning and propelling forward. Then just as abruptly as she started she just stopped. She recognized this. This was the dream. Only this time it was in James perspective instead of hers. It was very interesting to see things from other people's point of view. But then she realized she had to get the potion to him. It was almost time till the part where they were both killed. She waited till James screamed "Lily go! Take Harry! I'll hold them, off as long as possible!" then ran from the corner where she was hiding.

"Wait! Here take this!" said Lily. They looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell? Lily why are there two of you?"

"I don't know" said the older Lily.

"Listen there's no time! Just take this potion please!" Lily was starting to get nervous, the death eaters were going to come bursting through the door any minute now.

"Why?" asked James

"It's a really long story! Please just take it!" She was crying now  "Please, my future, no _our_ future depends on it!" She ran up to them and thrust the vial in James' hand. He looked at her funny but drank it anyway. Everything started turning black and Lily slowly drifted off………

~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile with James~*~*~*~*~

James was at the part where Harry had just begun to walk. //Oh my god, he looks just like me\\ But then the scene slowly dissolved and was replaced with His and Lily's future living room. He had just heard Lily scream "But James!" He ran out from behind the couch.

"Hey! Hey stop! Take this!" He thrust the potion into Lily's open hand, the one that wasn't holding Harry who was now crying.

"What? James! Who the hell is that! He looks just like you only younger!"

Before his future self could answer the present James cut in. "There's no time to explain please just take it!" He was starting to get desperate.

"Lily just go! I'll hold them off as long as possible! I love you and Harry so much!" said the future James. Lily quickly kissed him and ran up the stairs. James had to follow her.

"Lily! LILY! Take this potion! Please! I'm begging you!" He shouted as he tumbled up the stairs. She ran into Harry's room and ran to the corner. // I'm going to run out of the time!\\

"What do you want!" she screamed.

"I want you to take that potion!"

"But I dropped it on the stairs!"

"WHAT!" He hurriedly ran down the steps frantically searching. Then as though a miracle had happened he caught a glimpse of silver and he snatched up the bottle and ran back up to Lily. 

"Please take this!" He gave her the bottle once again. She slowly uncorked the bottle then looked at him strangely. 

"Hurry! I'm almost out of time!" She tilted the bottle to her lips and everything began to fade away………

A/N: Well? What did you think? I actually like this chapter. Heehee. Please R/R!


	9. Awakening

A/N: Sorry for the long update guys! It's just I've been really busy with school and stuff and plus this weekend I went dirt biking which was AWESOME by the way! I loved it! So yeah here's your new chapter...well technically it's mine but you know what I mean!  
  
Lily slowly awoke from her state of unconsciousness. She looked around the familiar office and noticed James wasn't awake yet. She tried to shoot up to get to him but a firm hand held her down.  
  
"Lily, he should be fine," said Dumbledore  
  
"No! He's probably trapped still! We have to help him!" Lily sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating. "Please!"  
  
"Lily calm down, he will be fine"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Lily do you even remember why you are here?" She had to think about it for a moment.  
  
".No" she said quietly  
  
"Good" James started to stir across the room.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"W-what? W-what's happening?"  
  
"Oh James!" squealed Lily as she jumped from Dumbledore's grip and tightly embraced the raven-haired teen. Dumbledore heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"You two should get some rest, you've been through a lot today."  
  
"We have?" asked James quizzically  
  
"Yes, now you are excused from today's classes." The couple walked out hand in hand, puzzled at why they had just walked out of Dumbledore's feeling like something extremely important had happened but they couldn't remember what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all I can think of! I don't know what should come next! I have SERIOUS writers block! Please help me, I really want to continue this story but I have no idea what should happen. If you have any suggestions please review or email me please! 


End file.
